Solar Flare
by Trist'n Man'e
Summary: Would Bella's heart betray her for the one who was there when her heart was broken? What if Edward never returned? Would Bella ever be the same again? A collaberation between Edwardswife1988, and Trist'n Man'e.
1. Chapter 1

Note: We do not own any part of New Moon or any other Twilight related information. Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown publishing do.

**Solar Flare- chapter 1**

_**Excerpt: pgs 376& 377, chapter 16-Paris: New Moon. **_

_**Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. If I turned my face to the side – if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder… I knew without a doubt what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.**_

_**But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?**_

_**Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head.**_

_**And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.**_

"**Be happy" **_**he told me. **_

_**I froze. **_

_**Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door.**_

I touched Jacob's arm gently and looked at him. His eyes were tender and concerned, I felt myself swallow and take a deep breath in at the same time that I leaned in, unfortunately so did Jacob. Our foreheads collided with a crack. I almost thought I was going to have a concussion until I realized Jake was laughing at me. I felt the warmth climbing up my cheeks as he gently took my face into his hands and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. The kiss was different from Edward's kisses. His lips were warm and soft against mine, and unlike Edward's kiss, it didn't feel so rushed. I felt myself shudder as he pulled me closer against the warmth of his body; his hands were at my back, massaging gently. A small noise escaped my throat. He stiffened then and broke the kiss. He opened his door, letting the cold air inside, and I shuddered. Instead of going around to my side of the cab he held out his hand, I crawled across the seat and took it. We walked into to the house hand in hand.

We quickly decided to watch a movie. I let him decide, most of the DVDs in the house were Charlie's and I didn't really care what we watched, after about half an hour of digging and debating we finally settled for Rocky. It was a favorite between both of us. While Jacob popped the popcorn I went upstairs and showered, pulling on pair of soft pajama pants and a cozy sweatshirt that had once belonged to Charlie. We sat on the couch together, I was cuddled against his side, and I soon found myself yawning, but I wasn't the only one, Jacob was also tired and that's where we slept. I had no need for blanket as a barrier with Jacob, which helped because he was like a miniature heater.

I awoke several hours later when I heard the door to Charlie's cruiser shut. My head was on the arm of the couch, Jakes head was to the other, our legs met together in the center of the couch. He must have turned off the TV and DVD player. I moved to stand but got tangled in Jake's legs and fell off the couch. Jake woke up looked at me on the floor, his laughter lightly filling the air. He slowly rose and pulled me into his arms for a kiss. This kiss was different. Full of fire and passion, and it soon had me trembling. Charlie opened the front door then. His face was slightly blushing when he saw our embrace, but I made no move to step awake from Jake. He kissed my cheek and told me goodbye, and waved good bye to Charlie, not looking him in the eye. I knew when I went to my bedroom he'd be waiting outside my window to wish me goodnight. Of course afterwards he'd be outside guarding my home from the crazy psychopathic murderous Vampire who wants to kill me, but Charlie didn't know this. He hadn't known about all the nights that my vampire boyfriend had spent with me in my room either.


	2. Chapter 2

After I saw Jacobs shadow disappear I heard a quick knocking on my door.

"Come in dad." I said sitting on the edge of my bed

He slowly opened the door and looked around, like he was entering a foreign environment. He looked uneasy in his movement.

"Uh Bells," Charlie said walking in my room. He stopped a few steps in. Obviously out of his element.

"What is it Cha- dad?" I put on my most innocent looking face.

"So… Jacob Black huh?"

"Dad."

"No, I'm just curious that's all."

"We're just friends dad."

"Sure sure." He smiled "Well, I'm gonna go catch the scores, and head to bed."

"Okay, night dad." I smiled, and breathed a silent sigh of relief. I was afraid he'd try the sex talk again. That was one traumatic even I could live without. I sunk in to read one of my books, but soon fell asleep. I woke up just in time to get ready for the hike Jake wanted to take me on. Charlie was long gone, at his favorite fishing spot, Jacob had made mention of his dad joining in. I was enjoying my break from bad novels and math papers. I rushed down stairs practically swallowing a cereal bar before running out the door where Jacob met me at the end of the driveway.

We drove to the base of the foothills and continued on foot into the woods. Jacob had to help me up off my face at least three times after tripping over tree roots. The real talent is when I tripped on a rock rolled down the hill and landed in a giant mud puddle. Jacob almost fell over laughing himself. I attempted to pull him in when he offered his hand, but almost ended up flying through the air in his retaliation.

"Very funny Jake." I said finding my feet again.

"Well, you didn't honestly think you were gonna pull me down did you?"

"Sorry about that Jacob, I forgot for a second that you were a freak of nature"

He laughed at me, then got a serious look in his eyes.

"Is it really that easy to forget?"

I began walking again, realizing it really was that easy.

"Yeah," I smiled to myself "yeah it is."

"Good" He said with a mysterious sound in his voice.

"Wha-" I found myself pinned to a tree.

Jacob had me pinned, there was little I could do to fight him off I knew that. I also knew that he was once again just messing with me.

"So… Bella, now that I got you where I want you"

"Very funny Jacob." I push back with some force. He let me up from against the tree.

He kept my hand in his, and continued to lead me through the forest.

"How far are we going any way?" I asked realizing how long we'd actually been walking.

"We're almost there." He smiled "You know I didn't realize it would take so much longer with you coming with me."

"Hey this was _your _idea remember." I reminded him.

"True, but I think you'll appreciate it."

"What exactly?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"This." he smiled at me, standing aside.

We were standing on top of a steep ridge, looking over a narrow valley.

"You better sit, I don't want to explain what you're doing on the rocks down there."

I sat silently staring over the land, where the peaks stood just above the clouds, giving it and eerily beautiful appeal.

"What do you think?" He asked sounding nervous.

"It's… amazing." I wasn't kidding either, I was speechless. Through the valley ran a thin stream dotted with thinner trees. The whole scene was crowded with naturally placed pines, with their strange high branches. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

" I thought you'd like this." He said sitting next to me, wrapping his arm around me.

I don't know how long I sat looking at the valley, but I knew it was time to go when thick rain drops began to fall pelting us. The quickly turned to steam on his skin, but froze to me.

"Let's get out of here." He said picking me up in one swift move.

"Jacob, put me down." I said but he was already running through the trees.

"Do you want to get out of the rain now, or in an hour? Just stay still we'll be through this in a few minutes."

The rain had soaked me entirely already, I would have been shivering had it not been for Jacob's body temperature. He was right we were back at his car quickly, where he turned his heater on full blast. The quick burst of cold air make me jump and shudder, but it quickly turned warm.

"You warm enough Bella" He asked sitting back.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Are you sure? You could sit on my lap."

"I'm fine Jacob."

"Okay okay, just offering. You still coming over to my house?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**We arrived at Jake's house about thirty minutes later, we were holding hands until he parked, which in all actuality is quite hard to do while driving a stick shift. I got out of my side and walked to the front of the house, while he unlocked the door. I shivered from the cold; I realized that the rain had soaked in more than I wanted to when a blast of wind hit me from the side. Jake had just got the door the door unlocked when I felt his arm around me pulling me inside the warmth of the house. Billy was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper when we came in. He smiled at us knowingly. He and Charlie must have been talking. I looked up at Jake he had a deep red blush and I knew then that Billy had asked him about it that morning. We walked towards the back of the house where Jakes bedroom was. I thought about grabbing his hand but decided against it when I realized that Billy was watching. **

**Once we were inside the bedroom he gave me some sweats that I had worn before. I went into the bathroom. It didn't take me very long to change. I carried my wet clothes into the kitchen and got a small plastic bag out from under the kitchen sink, and put my clothes in it. I tied the bag and walked down the hall way, Jake's bedroom door was ajar so I opened it further and stepped inside. I felt my heart nearly fall on the floor when I saw Jake. He was standing near his bed nude. He turned to look at me and my eyes went to the one spot I told myself not to look. He stood erect, I ran my eyes over his body and then to his eyes. A naughty look crossed his face and he took a quick step towards me. I dropped the back and backed up. The room suddenly felt very small and my mind began to fill with images that should not have been there. I felt my back hit the back wall and panic set in. I didn't know what to do. He stopped walking towards me and he touched himself. **

"**Like what you see?" he asked his voice suddenly different. **

**It sent a chill through me. My eyes traveled down his nude body one more time before I ran out of the room slamming the door behind me. I sat on the floor near the door while he got dressed. He opened the door a few minutes later. He had put on a T-shirt of some band I have never heard of and a pair of khaki shorts. I walked past him in a huff and sat down on the edge of his unmade twin bed. He came and sat down beside me. I could feel my anger radiating like the sun and I felt like if he touched me the sheer heat of it would burn him. I turned and looked at him.**

"**You know Jake you can be a real douche-waffle right. You didn't have to do that could have just let me walk out of the room. But then again I guess it was just a typical male response, I guess I didn't expect you to act like that." **

**Jake took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. **

"**I'm sorry Bella I don't know what came over me, I couldn't help myself. I was thinking about our kiss in the truck, and the kiss at your dads. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"**

**I just nodded I was still to angry to speak. I turned to look at him the same time he went to kiss my cheek and our lips met. I broke the kiss and looked up at him. His eyes were that deep chocolate brown that I'd grown accustomed to, but there was something more in them, something more wanting. I put my hand on the side of his face gently and guided his lips down to mine. The kiss was gentle a soft parting of lips, a sigh, and I was lost. I was swooning. He pulled me into the warmth that was his body. A small moan escaped my lips as he gently began to laid me back against the bed. His mouth fed at mine as if he was drowning and I was air. His hand slid up the side of my left and rested on my waist. The other was behind my neck forcing my head back so he could deepen the kiss, and I couldn't escape. I moaned when the hand on my waist slid down my back to grip my ass. I pushed on his shoulders to make him lay back; I rolled with him laying in top of him, not breaking the kiss. Jake began kissing down my neck and I felt myself bring in a deep breath. My hands suddenly in his hair, I brought his face back up to mine and was about to kiss him again when Billy opened the door. Jake sat up so fast that I fell off of his lap and onto the floor.**

**I looked over at Billy and felt the near immediate warmth of a blush. Billy looked embarrassed too, but avoided Jake's eyes as he pulled a pillow onto his lap and looked down at me innocently. Billy had the phone in his lap, I crawled to him and took it. **

"**Hello?" I asked into the phone.**

"**BELLA!" I automatically recognized the sweet voice on the other end of the line, but if she was there than that meant that….. **


	4. Chapter 4

"**How did you know to call me here?" I asked**

"**Your dad, gave me the number" She said "can you come over?" **

"**Yeah," I looked up at Jake. He didn't look happy, "give me about fifteen minutes."**

**Jacob drove me home in silence, I wasn't quite sure what to say. He barely stopped the car to let me out, and the sped away as if he didn't. I walked up to the house, noticing Charlie's absent cruiser. I opened the door to see her sitting on my couch like she was at home.**

"**Alice." I practically jumped on her. I was so happy to see her.**

" **I forgot how emotional you were. Oh and you stink" She laughed.**

"**I'm sorry," I backed up sniffing myself.**

"**It's okay, but I saw you jump." She spat out the last word.**

"**Jump?"**

"**Yes, Bella I saw you jump off a cliff." **

"**Oh." It clicked. "Oh, no. I was just jumping into the water, cliff diving."**

"**Oh, that's all?" She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I didn't say anything to anyone." **

"**Wouldn't he-Edward have seen it in your vision" It still hurt to say his name. I choked a bit on it and wrapped my arms around me.**

**Alice slowly shook her head.**

"**No, we haven't seen him in a while. I think I might know, but I really don't."**

**I didn't say anything I just stared at my feet covered by Jacobs over sized sweats.**

"**I better go" She said suddenly.**

"**No, Alice please don't." I grabbed her cold stone arm.**

"**Bella, I can't stay." She gently pulled loose. "I'm sorry."**

"**Alice. Please." Was all I could get out.**

"**I'm sorry. No one knows I'm here. If Jasper doesn't hear from me soon, he'll come looking for me."**

**I just stood there and tried not to cry as she drove away in Carlisle's Mercedes.**

**I ran upstairs and turned the shower on hot at full blast, and climbed in. I let the hot water saturate my body while I let loose my tears. I heard the front door open and shut, but didn't care to get out or yell down. I turned around a few times letting water soak through me. I got out drying and putting on my own better fitting sweats and over sized T shirt I ran the brush through my tangled hair, took a deep breath and walked into my room. There on the edge of the bed sat Jacob Black. I didn't say anything to him as I sat down next to him and put my still wet head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, in a sweet comforting way.**

"**I thought you left?" I said quietly.**

"**I didn't get too far." He admitted. "I waited until she left, and came back."**

"**Thanks." I said, happy to not be alone. I laid back on my pillow and before I knew it I fell asleep. **

**I dreamed of a bright forest that was getting darker, and I knew something was behind me, but I couldn't see it. I kept walking, and what ever was behind me never got closer, never showed itself. It didn't feel like I was danger, but being protected. I kept moving, toward where the forest ended. It was a cliff. I was getting closer and closer to a cliff. I was at the precipice and had no where else to go. I turned to face my pursuer, but once again, nothing was there. The dark forest began to lighten again. I began to walk back to where I started, but the feeling of being watched never dissipated. It was always behind me, always in the shadows.**

**I woke up to alarm buzzing, and playing outdated music.**

"**That was The Police, with 'Every Breath You Take'. Today expect it to be partly cloudy with sunny patches and a high of sixty seven degrees. You lucky kids. It's nine thirty-three at the Pacific coast." The DJ went on. I shut the radio off and rolled out of bed.**

**I grabbed my red hoody shirt and pulled on my worn old jeans. I headed down stairs to see Charlie and Billy sitting in the living room. They both smiled up at me as I came down. I gave a half hearted wave.**

"**Jake will be along in a minute" Billy said without looking up, but I could see matching smiles on his and Charlie's face.**

**I didn't say anything as I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the chair in the kitchen. I ate my food as grumpily as I could manage, and had finished before Jacob stepped through the front door.**

"**Hey, didjya see? Sun." He said smiling, I had a hard time feeling grumpy when he had that smile on. I couldn't help but return it.**

"**Uhem" I heard Charlie clear his throat. We both looked over at him, like someone yelled "FIRE" in a theater.**

"**I'm glad you two are here" He said turning off the television.**

"**Uhm, why did you turn the T.V. off? You never turn the T.V. off." I knew I sounded nervous, but I was starting to worry now.**

"**Well," Billy begun "we wanted to sit the two of you down and have a talk."**

"**What kind of talk dad?" Jacob said through his teeth. I was looking for a way to jump out the kitchen window, but the sink was blocking me.**

"**Bells, sit down please." Charlie asked. I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and put it at the edge where the two rooms met. I tried look anywhere but directly at anyone. I ended up counting the dots on the tile under my chair as our fathers talked about how we could tell them anything. I knew that wasn't exactly the case for Charlie, Billy, maybe. This was the segue I knew it. Soon Charlie stuttered something about a condom, he couldn't quite say prophylactic all the way. I had to stop him there. **

"**Dad! Come on, we're not gonna do that, not now any way. I'm not ready, Jakes **_**definitely**_** not ready either." I heard him make a noise at that. I didn't even look at him, but Billy did, and if Charlie had a shot gun next to him he wouldn't have been able to ever make it again. "This is ridiculous" I said finally."**

"**I know you're not stupid Bella, but…"**

"**But nothing dad." I spat out "This has got to be the most uncomfortable thing I've had to deal with since I got told about my period." All at once they all shivered at that thought.**

"**Okay maybe we're a bit hasty, here." Billy admitted. **

"**And if you promise never to mention your period again, we promise never to bring this up again." Charlie added**

"**Deal" Jacob and I said at the same time. I still couldn't look at him.**

**At that second my phone rang, I recognized the number, and took it to my room.**

"**Hey Bella," the voice came "How'd the talk go?"**

"**You knew about that Alice?"**

"**Yeah that's part of why I took off so fast." She said honestly "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have showed up, but I do still care." "Yeah, I know. I miss you too you know." I told her.**

"**I know, and I miss you a lot. Who knows what will happen next, right"**

**I had laughed at her a bit.**

"**Well don't you… usually?"**

"**Well… yea but not always. Hey I'd better go. The family says 'Hi' and Esme sends her love. I'll talk to you soon."**

"**Thanks Alice. Good bye."**

**I heard a soft knock on my door.**

"**Come in."**

**Jacob stood there with a funny look on his face.**

"**You're not still talking to that blood sucker are you?"**

"**Are you even allowed up here without a condom?" I huffed.**

"**Who said I didn't have one."**

"**Jacob!" I yelled.**

"**Do you want the gun?" I heard from down stairs then a laugh and slap.**

"**DAD!" I yelled back and looked again at Jakes smile, "I'll let you know."**

"**Come one we're wasting a beautiful day." He said pointing to the sunshine out the window. I had to agree. I quickly changed my mood and headed out the front door behind him.**

"**It's nice to be away from our dads at least." He said smiling.**

"**True, but what are we gonna go do now." I asked tilting my head up to the warm sun.**

" **I have a couple ideas." "And I can still get the gun."**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob and I spent most of the morning hiking through the woods on the reservation. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched while we were walking. We ended our walk down by the beach. I did my best not to trip over any rocks or driftwood, but ended up on my face more than once.

"Bella have you ever tried the one foot in front of the other method?" He asked me as he pulled me up.

"Jacob have you ever considered the zipped lip method." I told him annoyed at his comment.

"Okay, okay" He replied putting his hands up. "Just stay away from the water alright."

I pushed him slightly away laughing at him. Our levity was quickly broken by the sound of a howl piercing the current sound of rushing waves and rocks crunching underfoot.

"What was that?" I asked turning around facing where it had come from. I was more than a little nervous at the sound. It was almost threatening.

"I don't… I don't know," Jacob said grabbing my arm. "but let's get out of here, that was too close for comfort."

We moved quickly off the beach where Jacob had parked his car. He drove us to his house, where his father hadn't returned yet.

"I'm kinda glad Billy's not here. I don't think I can face him after this morning." I said plopping onto the couch.

"That was pretty bad, but I wouldn't get too excited, I think that's them. That or Quil's been arrested." He laughed.

A few minutes later Billy came through the door Charlie saying good bye from the cruiser.

"I saw Embry headed this way Jacob." Billy said avoiding eye contact with me as much as I was avoiding him. I thought it might be a hint to add to our company.

"Sure sure." Jacob said. "Let's go Bells."

I followed him outside, where we saw both Embry and Quil headed our way. They sped up once they saw us.

"Jacob." Quil called to him in full job.

Embry waved at me smiling. I waved back.

"Jacob, somethin' weird is going on man." Embry said.

"Yeah Sam is telling everyone, that he wants them all inside." Quil continued. "It's like he's shutting down the reservation."

"Should I go home?" I asked suspicious of what was going on.

"No!" All three said at once.

"In stereo" I muttered.

"Yeah. Bells you should stay with us." Quil said nodding vigorously.

"Your dad's at work, right?" Jacob asked.

"Oh no." I gasped "Charlie."

"He will be okay Bella, he knows what he's doing." Jacob said trying to comfort me.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked.

A truck with three guys in the cab and one in the back pulled up. I knew the diver was Sam. Quil and Embry stiffened, and Jacob's hackles stood on end.

"You guys need to get inside." Sam told us in a commanding voice.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked returning the same tone.

"Don't worry about it, just get in your homes, we'll let you know when it is safe to come out."

"I want to know what is going on."

"This isn't a concern for you Jacob Black. Now get home. Take _her _with you." Sam said pointing to me. "Now."

"Let's go Jake." Embry said pulling at him. "We'll all go to your house." Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me along while I looked back at the disappearing truck.

We all sat around watching wrestling while Billy read some western novel. No one knew what to say, there was an odd buzz in the air. Sam sounded the all clear around sunset, and Billy called Charlie to come pick me up on his way home from work.

"What'dya do today?" Charlie asked on the drive home. He usually didn't care to ask, but seeing how he traumatized me this morning, maybe he was hoping I wasn't too damaged.

"Walked through the rez, down on the beach." I said "Sorry I wasn't home to get dinner started. Sam came over and told us all to stay in the house." I had forgotten that I'd planned to make fried chicken that night "What was going on?"

"Oh those bears were seen again." He said off handed like it was nothing. "It wasn't too far from here, and I told him to put the word out on the reservation."

He pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off.

"Feel like pizza?"

I went upstairs and washed the dirt off of my face from our excursion today, there were still pine needles in my hair. I pulled them out the best I could without ripping my hair out in the process. I headed back down stairs after hearing the door shut.

"Dinner's here" Charlie said setting down the box .

I pulled out a piece and ate slowly, wondering what was roaming around our woods. A memory, I didn't want, came creeping back. Being told not to go into the woods, because there was something worse there. Was this what he meant. I shuddered a bit at the memory. I finished up an headed to bed where my dreams offered no escape.

I stood before a reflecting lake, where seven swans swam in circles. The surrounding was a field that grew quickly into short trees enveloping the lake. The trees grew taller by the minute becoming imposing and closer. In the woods were eyes watching me, watching the swans. A bright red falcon swooped down into the water pulling up a fish causing the swans to sound in protest vociferously. In response to the uproar three giant wolves hurled themselves through the air at the falcon pulling it down… tearing it to shreds.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up startled by the images in my mind. The sun was still shining outside but heavy clouds were coming in the distance. I heard the phone ring and Charlie pick it up. I didn't understand why he was still home, he was usually gone by now. I dressed quickly and went downstairs to make something to eat.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said hanging up the phone.

"Morning. Who was that?" I asked taking a bite of my cereal.

"Oh It was Harry, apparently there's a really bad storm coming in. He was just making sure we were all right."

"Bad storm? Here?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah apparently there's supposed to be snow, heavy. Hey you didn't have plans with Jacob today did you?"

Before I could answer the phone rang again. Charlie picked it up.

"Hello. Oh Hi. I don't know if that's such a good idea. Really huh. Well I guess that would be okay. Yea, I'll let you talk to her."

He mouthed the name Jacob to me as he handed me the phone, I wondered who else would call me, then remembered the impromptu call from Alice.

"Hey Bella, so the guys and I thought it would be kinda cool to have like a storm party."

"A …. storm …party?" I asked drawing the words out in confusion.

"Yeah. We all get together and watch movies, play bad games, and sometimes the electricity goes out."

"I don't know I like that last part."

"No biggie, we have a generator if that does happen." He said covering himself. "What do you think?"

I looked at my dad who seemed to be making a small pack of food and beer.

"You might as well Bells, I'm going to head over to Billy's to catch the game."

"Where are we gonna…" I began to ask realizing Billy's was obviously out.

"Oh Sam and Emily's."

I hadn't seen her in a little while, I thought it'd be nice to catch up some.

"Yeah okay." I said

"We're on our way." Charlie said into the phone.

"See ya in a few." Jacob said hanging up.

Charlie and I drove over there in the cruiser in almost silence, a few buzzes came in over the CB. Mainly comments about everyone shutting in for the storm, and another sighting of the large bear. A shudder went down my back as I considered who it might be.

"Cold?" Charlie asked putting the heater on.

"A little." I lied rubbing my arms.

Jacob met me outside his house as soon as I was out his arms were around me. He took my hand, not caring what Charlie saw.

"See ya later Charlie." He smiled at him and waved, pulling me behind him.

"Jacob, what's going on?" I asked quietly.

"Storm. Party." He said the two words like they explained everything.

We arrived at Emily's I was surprised and slightly relieved not to see Sam. I was still uncomfortable with their ardor, and preferred not to be a witness to it, at the same time I wondered where he was. Quil and Embry were there too along with Paul. I was surprised to see him there.

"Hey Bella," Embry said scooting over on the couch so I could sit next to him. I began to take a step, but Jacob pulled me back and spun me so that he was sitting next to Embry instead.

"Oh very nice Jake." He said elbowing him.

"What she can still sit here." He smiled meaning his lap.

"I'm good thanks." I said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah Jake no one wants to sit there." Paul said laughing at him.

"Jealous Paul, there's plenty of room on my lap for you too." Jacob joked.

"Okay that's enough all of you." Emily broke in before it got too much further. Just then Sam came into the small house. He gave Paul and odd look went over to Emily and whispered in her ear something I didn't quite understand. She nodded and they shared a kiss before he and Paul headed off.

We were joined by Seth and later Leah who disappeared into the backroom with Emily while we watched an import movie from Japan that no one cared to watch. It was mainly fight scenes in surreal looking forests between one clan and another. The thought brought something clear in my mind. I was now with one of the other clans. There seemed to be an odd buzz in the room, something was going on, but I couldn't figure out what.

A howl pierced the silence as the movie ended. Jacob got up and headed outside, shooting a secret message to Quil and Embry with his eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked as the next movie got put in.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a bit, you won't miss me." He smiled.

"No one will." Embry said.

"Yeah go." Quil finished.


End file.
